Piston rings are well known. They are usually received within an annular groove disposed about an outer periphery of a piston. In turn, the piston is reciprocal within a cylinder. Typically, the piston ring is discontinuous, having two end portions. The end portions are separated from one another to expand the piston ring for insertion into a corresponding groove of the piston. The piston ring is then compressed, bringing the end portions closer together, to install the piston within the cylinder. A piston compresses fluids such as gases within the cylinder. In an internal combustion engine, these fluids are ignited, and expand, forcing the piston away from the point of ignition. The outer surface or bearing face of a piston ring in an internal combustion engine is subject to high temperatures, corrosion, and frictional interaction with the walls of the cylinder.
To improve durability, wear and scuff resistance, it is known to use a wear surface material comprising ceramics. Unfortunately, such a material is typically extremely brittle and subject to cracking or other unacceptable failure modes. Failure often occurs even before piston operation when the piston ring is expanded for installation into a corresponding groove of the piston and then compressed for insertion into the cylinder.